Some vehicles include an operational mode, such as an adaptive cruise control mode, in which a computing system is used to navigate and/or maneuver the vehicle along a travel route. During adaptive cruise control operation, the speed of the ego-vehicle can be limited by preceding vehicles travelling at slower speeds and the smoothness of the ego-vehicles can be affected by whether the preceding vehicle maintains a near constant speed. For this reason it can be helpful for the driver of the vehicle to know and choose to follow a preceding vehicle whose travel settings are close to their desired settings.